The Tribute: To Kill A Mockingjay
by TheMockingjayWriter
Summary: The Capitol is back, and so is the Hunger Games. After being in hiding for 14 years after the rebellion, the Captiol makes it's return. This is the 100th Hunger Games, and its way different from any other. Read, Review? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Tribute

The Tribute:

I listen to the soft melodies of the birds drifting through the trees, each one with its own distinct tune. That's what I do in the morning, I sit perched up in a tree watching the sun rise, listen to the birds, and begin to prepare myself mentally for the day to come. Some days are hard to get through since you know the Capitol could be planning anything at any time.

And yes I know what you're thinking, 'The Capitol was defeated!' or 'The rebellion won with Katniss running it!' But actually, it didn't end, the Capitol had been secretly growing stronger and then one day they just came out of nowhere announcing the next Hunger Games. A lot of people have been upset with me for letting the Capitol come back, since I'm the main decedent of Katniss and Peeta. To be honest though, it isn't fair. I'm only 14 and having all this responsibility of taking over Katniss's role of being Mockingjay, again.

Anyway, I finally decided to leave my spot in the tree and go back to my house in the Victors Village. I jump down from the branch in the tree and land on the ground with a light and practically unnoticeable thud. Swiftly I begin to run back to the fence, or what's left of it, that surrounds District 12. When I reach it I gracefully climb under it. Then I begin walking at a fast pace. Eventually arriving back at the house I slowly walk in. As I enter my dad hurries over and throws his arms around me embracing me in a hug. The warmth of his apron engulfs me and I sigh. I look him up and down, obviously he had been baking today for his blonde hair now had white particles in random places, and he wore his favorite apron. It was the one my brother and my mom had picked out together.

After he lets go of me, he smiles picture perfectly at me. I really wish that I got all the charm, but sadly my brother did. I got my mom's looks, and her personality.

"Finally back I see," he jokes. "Your just like your mother, you seem to always be in the woods."

I laugh, "Yes, the woods seems to be like a second home to me!"

Really that is the truth, the woods ARE my home, I feel alive there, and when I'm hunting the world seems to disappear. I wonder if my mom ever feels like this…

He laughs, "You're just like your mother,"

I smile at that comment, I love my mother and I'm glad I can be like her.

"Hey, I'm going to go to my room for a while okay?" I ask.

"Sure, just remember that dinner is almost ready," he replies.

"Okay!" I say.

Slowly I maneuver my way around my father, go up the stairs and enter the second door on the left. The door, which I quickly shut behind me, leads me into my room. Then I grab a brown leather book, which sits on a secret part of my shelf, and open it. Inside are all of these drawings of the woods, the sunset, basically anything that was or related to nature. Scanning the recent drawings I suddenly get a new inspiration. Hurrying to my desk I grab a pencil and flip to an open page and begin to draw a new setting. This one is of a girl running through the woods away from certain danger with a bow in her hand and a sheath of arrows strung across her back with her long dark brown hair that is carefully braided flying out behind her. The girl is my mother.

-oOo-

I was so consumed in my sketch that I didn't hear my dad call me down for dinner. Apparently he had called multiple times before sending my mother in to get me. She walked in with no warning, so I freaked out and the next thing I knew my drawing book was in the air.

"EEEP!" I screamed as the book hit the floor. I quickly scrambled to grab it.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but dinner's ready," My mother said. She looked amazing even when she was tired. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid, like always, and she wore grey sweatpants with a black tank top.

"No, problem… I was just finishing up my drawing," I explain.

She leans over and takes my book. She shifts her weight from her right leg to her left and begins scanning the pages. Every so often she'll murmur something that I couldn't understand. Finally she gets to the last drawing. When she sees it she looks up at me and smiles.

"This is me isn't it?" she asks.

"Yea…" I mutter.

She smiles and hugs me reassuringly. "Don't worry, I highly doubt the Capitol is actually going to start the Hunger Games again."

All I can do is nod. Finally after a brief silence we head downstairs to eat. When we arrive my dad and my brother are just sitting there waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" my dad questions.

"Our daughter was just drawing," my mother says.

"Well, alright then, she just keeps getting more like me every day! Well let's eat!" my dad says happily.

My mother and I both take a seat. I sit next to my dad and my mother sits next to my brother. I look at the feast my dad has prepared. There was a basket of freshly made bread in the center, and a pot of stew on both sides of the table, a big plate of ham next to the bread, and a huge jar of honey. It all looked amazing.

Right after my dad said we could eat, I reached quickly for the ham and honey. It all tasted spectacular. Finally after dinner was over we all gathered on the couch to check the announcements. Right when we turned on the T.V. President Carter's face appeared.

"Hello, I'm President Carter, and I'm here to announce that the next Hunger Games is upon us!" the man on the T.V. said. "This year is going to be VERY interesting! We've decided that this is going to be the 100th Hunger Games! The fourth Quarter Quell! It's going to be an interesting game, because like any other Quarter Quell there's a twist!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" my mom screamed.

"You will be finding out more about the Quarter Quell tomorrow night! So don't forget to tune in tomorrow!" President Carter concluded.

I looked over at my mother, her face was strained like she wanted to say something but couldn't. My dad's face looked grief stricken. My brother showed no emotion what so ever.

"Mom, dad?" my voice quivered. "What's going to happen?"

My mother's face showed no emotion now, and she refused to talk. This is when the harsh reality set on me that somebody from our family is going back in the arena. My mother and father are both too old, my brother is too young, and so the only age eligible candidate in our family is me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

I immediately jumped up off the couch and flew out the door. I didn't know who to go to for comfort, so I decided to go to the woods. I started at a fast pace, but by the time I got to the fence I was at a slow jog. My head spun as I climbed through the fence. When were the Reapings? Who were my opponents going to be? Were they going to be good? Finally I got to the spot where I hid my bow, sheath of arrows, and four throwing knifes. I slung the sheath over my right shoulder and put my two of the four knifes in a belt loop just in case I would need them for any reason. I then climbed up to the lowest branch of the tree. I just sat there for a while until suddenly I heard a rustle beneath me. Quickly I grabbed an arrow and notched it on my bow. I aimed at the noise. Since it was dark I couldn't tell where the thing was.

"I will shoot you!" I yelled stupidly. My arrow was aimed at the ground.

"Please don't," a calm voice replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who are you?" the voice asks.

"I won't tell you if you won't tell me," I say.

"What if I never tell you?" the voice questions.

"I'm getting annoyed with you!" I practically yell. "Just… Just leave me alone!" I almost instantaneously regretted telling them to leave because I actually wanted them to stay so I could figure out who they were. There's a brief silence where the only thing you can hear is the wind blowing through the trees. Finally the voice speaks again.

"I'll leave when I want to," the voice replies, it's still calm.

"If you won't leave then at least tell me who you are," I say.

I don't get a reply from the mysterious voice.

"Fine, then if you won't tell me who you are then I'll find out myself!" I say stubbornly aiming my arrow at a huge branch.

When the arrow hits the branch it loosens and falls to the ground. The hole lets a ray of moonlight hit the forest ground, and the mystery person. Briefly I catch a glimpse of what the person looks like. He's a boy, and has brunette hair, and grey eyes. That's all I make out about him in the darkness. He looks familiar for some reason.

Suddenly I hear the familiar sound of leaves crunching, either the boy is leaving or another person is coming. I really hoped that he wasn't going to leave, I wanted to figure out why he looked familiar. I begin to speak but he interrupts me.

"I have to go, goodbye," he pauses. "Ebony."


	3. Chapter 3: The Knife

"Wait!" I almost yell, but I'm too late he's already gone.

My head starts spinning again. How did he know my name? Who was he? How did he know me? Do I know him? Why does he look so familiar? Multiple questions filled my head. Finally fed up with being confused I decided to head back home. Jumping down from the tree gracefully I land on something. I reach down to the ground and feel under my foot. What I find is a knife. I place it gently back on the ground and put all of my weapons back in their place. Then I grab the knife, placed it in one of my belt loops, and begin to head back to the fence. As I walk I think, and before I knew it I reached the fence. As I made it back to the house I suddenly remembered that I had the knife in my belt loop. Quickly I hid it in my jacket.

I only had to knock on the door once before it was flung open by my dad. He quickly embraced me then pulled me inside and shut the door.

"Ebony, where were you?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry, I was in the woods…" I sighed.

Suddenly my mom emerges from someplace and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta, the news is a lot to take in," she said blandly. "If she needed some time alone you should let her be."

The one thought that ran through my mind at that moment is, my mom truly gets me! She's exactly like me! Not only do I look almost exactly like her, but she gets the way I think too!

"But Katniss, what if she got hurt?" my father asks.

"But she didn't get hurt, she's 14 she's old enough to handle herself," my mom said firmly.

"I know she can! But she's still young!" my dad protests.

My mom walks over to my dad and puts her arms around him. "Peeta, she's fine, and she's tired. Let her go to her room,"

"I love you mom. I love you dad," I say as I begin to walk up the stairs.

My mom and dad both blow me a kiss as I ascend up the stairs. Eventually I reach my room. I walk in and immediately lay down on the bed. Pulling out the knife I feel too tired to investigate it so I place it on my shelf next to my drawing book. I then walk back over to my bed, collapse onto my pillow, and shut my eyes and instantaneously fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter

I'm awoken to the gentle sound of rain on the window. I sit up drowsily and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stand up slowly and walk over to the curtains. I push them back and look outside the cold window. The sight makes me want to crawl back into bed, it's all dark and damp outside. The clouds are a deep shade of grey, and the ground is a dark brown from the dirt being dampened by the harsh rain.

The rain is barely a drizzle, yet it keeps falling. Finally bored with it I walk over to the mirror. The face that looks back at me has olive toned skin, long deep brown hair, and light gray eyes. I grab a brush that was near my bed and began to attempt to untangle the big mass of brown on my head. Eventually, I gave up and laid the brush back down.

Suddenly remembered the knife I found the night before, that also brought back the memory of the mystery boy I had, barely, met. I walked over to my shelf, grabbed the knife, and placed it on my pillow. I slowly sat down and examined the knife. After about twenty minutes of examining it I came to a conclusion that it was actually a dagger, it had a steel blade and the handle had an exquisite design. It looked like a bird covered in flames ascending towards the shiny blade. It was so beautiful it took my breath away. I ran my fingers up and down the blade, it was extremely sharp.

"Why not go hunting with it?" I mumble to myself right as I hear a knock at the door. Quickly I hid the knife under my pillow.

"Come in," I say.

My mom's face peaks around the door. Her grey eyes are as deep as the clouds.

"Hello sweetie," she starts. "You're finally up."

"Hey," I reply.

"So, about last night…" her voice trails off.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine, all I really want to do right now is go hunting. It helps me clear my head." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll tell your dad. Be home around lunch time okay?" my mom tells me.

"Sure," I reply.

My mom sighs, "You really are like me aren't you?"

"I am," I reply simply as I get up from the bed and walk over to her.

I embrace her in a hug. She hugs me back and smiles.

"Will you braid my hair for me? Like yours?" I ask.

"Sure," she says as she reaches for the brush.

After a few minutes my hair is in a braid down my back. It looks amazing.

"Thanks mom, I love you," I say as I walk to the closet and start to get dressed in hunting clothes.

"Love you too," my mom says as she walks out the door.

As soon as the door shuts I quickly grab the knife and put it into one of my belt loops. Then I head down the stairs and make my way to the door. When I open the door my face is immediately hit with a gust of cold air. It feels amazing.

I strut down the street, and then start running towards the fence. I swiftly and gracefully make my way past the fence and reach the woods. It only takes a few minutes for me to reach the spot where I keep my weapons hidden.

I reach the spot and grab the bow and arrow and the sheath. I sling both the sheath and the bow over my right shoulder. Suddenly I hear a rustle coming from the bush nearby. Quickly I notch my arrow and let it fly towards the noise. It hits the target dead center. The target turned out to be a rabbit. I look around for something to put the rabbit in, what I find is a large leaf, so I place the rabbit in the leaf and then set it up in a tree. I take the knife from my belt loop and put an E shaped marking on the tree to remind me where I put my game.

After marking the tree I begin hunting. Since it's cold out and the wind is howling, the game most likely was scared off.

"Where in the world could the animals be hiding…" I muttered to myself right as I saw something scuttle up into a tree.

My eyes quickly darted to where the noise was and I saw a squirrel on one of the lower branches. I quickly re-notched an arrow on my bow and aimed at the target. I had just released the arrow when I heard the familiar sound of a knife being thrown. The knife hit the squirrel right as my arrow did. I lunged at the squirrel as its limp body began to fall to the ground, but someone beat me to it.

Right before I could reach the animal someone's hand emerged and grabbed it. I looked angrily at the hand's owner to see a boy. It was a familiar looking boy who had sparkling gray eyes and brunette hair.

I was the boy from last night, the one who knew my name.


	5. Chapter 5: The Name

"Who are you?" were the only words that could escape my mouth.

He hides his face by looking towards the ground.

"Who, are, you?" I stammer.

He finally looks up, his eyes looked sad.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I demand.

"You don't know me, and there isn't a reason why you should know me," he says.

"Well you know me, so I deserve to know you!" I state. "Anyway how do you know me?"

"I knew I shouldn't have talked to you… I just…" he murmured.

"Tell me who you are," I say.

"I'll make you a deal, you can ask me one question if I can ask you one," he says.

I nod my head as a response.

"Well, you're the curious one, ask a question!" he teases.

I roll my eyes, "Fine, who are you?"

"Me," he points to his chest. "I'm Shane, I moved here from District 2 with my mom, dad, and younger sister. We only moved here because my dad insisted on us coming here. He used to live here, and his best friend, and first love, lives here."

"And who was his best friend?" I question.

"I said only one question," he smirks. "It's my turn to ask a question."

"Fine," I say annoyed. "What's your question?"

His expression goes serious. "Are you actually related to Katniss Everdeen?"

I roll my eyes and sarcastically reply, "No, I'm related to a donkey. What do you think?"

He nods, "You're definitely related to her,"

I sigh, and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I quickly ask.

"Well, it's just how your so much like you mother,"

"How do you know my mother?"

His expression grows sad, "I can't say. At least not now."

"Why not?" I raise my voice slightly.

"Because, it's not my place to go telling you something you don't already know. It's your mother and father's choice." He starts walking off with the squirrel.

I suddenly grow angry, for two reasons (a) I can't believe he won't tell me how he knows my mom, and (b) he's walking away with MY squirrel, and MY arrow!

I sprint after him and stop in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going with m_y _arrow and _my_ squirrel?" I demand.

"It's mine, _I_ killed it."

"No, _I_ killed it!"

He starts laughing.

"What?"

He throws me the squirrel and begins to walk off. "See you around Ebony,"

The only thing I can think now is, 'What the heck just happened?'


	6. Chapter 6: The Visitor

I decide to stop hunting for the day thanks to the weird incident that happened with Shane. I numbly retraced my steps to where I stashed the rabbit, and then I headed towards the edge of the forest cradling the squirrel and rabbit in my arms.

'What the heck…' I think to myself.

I take my arrow out of the squirrel and put it back in the sheath. After I began to drag myself over to the spot where I keep my bow and arrows stashed. When I reached the tree I put away my bow and arrow, and cleverly covered them with leaves. I examined my camouflaging skills, and I was impressed with them. Apparently I got that from my dad. I also grabbed the brown sack my mother gave me, and put the rabbit and squirrel into it so I could carry them to the fence easier.

After I slung the bag over my shoulder my feet suddenly felt like cement and I couldn't move them. The reason? My brain was too caught up in the conversation I just had with Shane. I couldn't seem to shake his face out of my mind. He was like a disease once you met him; you can't stop thinking about him, or get rid of him! All that he said hung in my mind, clouding up my thoughts.

"God," I shook my head clear of him as I slid through the fence.

'I didn't even get anything except for a stupid squirrels and a rabbit!' I think to myself angrily. 'And seriously that Shane kid always seems to show up at the worst times.'

My head spun, and I felt as though I was going to faint. I stumbled through the town as I headed towards my house. As I passed by my family's bakery I saw my father and my younger brother laughing together while eating bread. I smiled to myself thinking, 'They look so happy!'

Then my stomach lurched. I suddenly remembered that I wasn't going to see my dad or my brother laughing if I was thrown into the arena. I tried shaking the thought out of my head as I walked to my house, but -just like the memory of Shane- the fact I was going to have to fight to the death stayed planted in my thoughts.

I sighed as I opened the door to the house. I threw my bag of game into the nearest chair, and headed towards the stair case.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.


	7. Chapter 7: The Annoying Visitor

I uneasily peered over my shoulder. I saw the outline of a girl with one hand on her hip and the other clutching my game bag. Her face showed a sign of disgust as she tossed the bag out of the way.

"H-h-hi Ana…" I stuttered.

"Hello Ebony, long time no see. I see you're looking," she pauses as she looks me over. I blush slightly remembering that I just got back from hunting and that I probably look like a dirty, sweaty idiot. Her face looks as though she's searching for a suitable word to describe me. She settled for, "Well."

"Thanks, you look as stunning as ever." I manage to mutter.

"I know," she says with a flip of her, perfect, sandy blonde hair.

I sigh, "What brings you here to the ruins of District Twelve?" I said ruins since there isn't really a District 12 anymore, only the ruins of a fence that marked District 12.

"Well your dad called me here, me being his older brothers' daughter, since I heard they were going to bring back the Hunger Games."

I nod, "Continue,"

"So I came here at his request."

"So that's the only reason you left the luxury of District One," I mumble to myself.

"What did you say Ebby?" she cooed. God I hated that nickname she gave me.

"Nothing, anyway how long will you be staying?" I say switching the subject.

"I don't know yet. You're going to have to ask your dad about the details."

I curse under my breath, "I'm guessing that means you're going to be here for a while."

She shrugs and sits down on the couch.

"I'm going upstairs," I sigh.

As I make it to my room I fall into my bed angrily.

'Why is Ana here? I know she's related to us and all but honestly! She's so annoying!' I think. 'First I find out that I'm going to be forced to be in the Hunger Games, then I meet Shane, and now Ana's here! Can this week get any worse?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short I'm working on the next chapter! :]<strong>

**Keep reading!**

**~FlyingHighAndFree**

**P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games -Even though I wish I did...- But I do own the plot, and most of the characters! So enjoy. **

**Oh and if you like this story check out my Maximum Ride FanFiction? It's Never Again: Limitless**

**R&R? :]**


	8. Chapter 8: The Scream

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a loud call coming from down stairs, it sounds like my mom. I hear angry boots stomping up the stairs heading towards my room. My door is suddenly thrown open and my mother comes storming in. She flops down on the bed next to me and lets out an angry sigh.

"I can't believe that your father invited _her _here," she growled.

I knew she was referring to Ana. I let out an annoyed sigh as an agreement to her statement.

"I love your father and all," she turns to face me. "But that woman just gets on my nerves."

"I know," I say in agreement again.

She closes her eyes and some stray hairs from her braid fall into her face. I sit up, 'I should ask her about Shane… Now's a good as time as any.'

"Mom," I start.

"Yes Ebony?"

"Well, today while I was hunting I met this guy."

She opens her eyes. "What was his name?"

"I was getting to that, his name is Shane. He said that he moved here from District Two."

I see something flash across my moms' eyes. Hope? Maybe a hint of anger and regret?

"Shane said that his dads' first love, and best friend lives here, and that's the only reason that they decided to come back here."

My mom smiles and mutters a name I couldn't quite hear.

"What did you say mom?"

She laughs a little, "Nothing,"

"So who's Shane's dad?"

"No one important…" her eyes look distant as if she's remembering something and wants to say more, but I decide not to pursue the issue.

"Common let's go downstairs and face the evil demon together," I joke.

We both laugh and head down the stairs.

My dad is standing at the base of the stair case. "Well if it isn't my wonderful wife," –my mom rolls her eyes- "And my amazing daughter!"

"Hey dad, how was your day?" I ask.

"It was good, so far, how about yours?" he replies.

"It was good, until..." my voice trails off and I gesture over to where Ana sat with her back to us.

He shot me an 'I-know-she's-annoying-but-put-up-with-her-for-me' look. As a reply I just rolled my eyes. I glanced over at my mother. Her head was turned and she had a stubborn look that read, 'I'm not going to look at your father.'

"Katniss you're going to have to look at me eventually," he says as he walks over to her.

He embraces her in a hug and doesn't let her go. Then he lifts up her chin and kisses her. Her once sour face turned into a smile. I grinned at them, they were the perfect couple.

The sweet moment was ruined by Ana's screams.

"KATNISS, PEETA, EBBY! COME OVER HERE QUICK!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy, I officially have started writing two other stories that I plan to be updating as much as this one.<strong>

**One of them is Capitol Couture (Hunger Games)**

**The other one is Never Again: Limitless (Maximum Ride)**

**You should check them out and review them! :]**

**Keep reading, and reviewing! *heart***

**~FlyingHighAndFree**


	9. Chapter 9: The Announcement

Quicker than you can blink my mom darted over to the couch where Ana was sitting. My dad quickly followed her, and I slowly followed him.

I wasn't too worried about what Ana was screaming about since she tends to over react, a lot. I went over to the couch and sat down in between my mother and my father. I looked over at Ana and her turquoise eyes looked fearful as she frantically pointed at the T.V.

"Look! It's President Carter! He's talking about the Hunger Games!" Ana managed to say.

That sparked my interest. I leaned in towards the T.V. not wanting to miss a single word he said.

"Hello all of Panem, as you know I am bringing back the fun duel to the death also known as the Hunger Games!" he proudly announced. The crowd of Capitol citizens applauded him loudly.

I looked over at my mom. She looked like she was deep in thought.

I turned back to the T.V. just as President Carter continued his speech. "Well, as I said earlier, this Hunger Games is going to have a surprising twist to it. This time each tribute is going to take a test before they go into the arena. This will determine which animal they will get matched with! Then they will be sent into the arena _not_ knowing which animal they are matched with. The animals they're matched with will be sent in also. More information about this will be told to the Tributes in the arena. The Reapings will be held tomorrow! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Then the Capitol anthem played as President Carters face faded away into black. I sat there shocked. What were they planning? Probably something gory or maybe the animal most like you was going to follow you and try to kill you. You never know with the Capitol.

"Reaping day's tomorrow…" my mother mumbled numbly as she stood up. "Peeta, get me my jacket I'm going out to hunt…"

"Be back before dinner, I guess Ebony will stay here with me and help me cook." my dad said calmly starting to stand up.

I followed their lead and stood up also leaving Ana alone on the couch.

"Bye mom," I say as I walk over to hug her.

She kisses my forehead and quickly leaves the house.

"Peeta, what's for dinner anyway?" Ana says normally as if the live broadcast didn't just happen.

"Whatever Ebony and Katniss caught with a side of cheese bread." Dad replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sounds great," Ana shrugs and she walks over to the stairs.

"Ebony do you mind bringing Ana's stuff up to her room?" my dad calls from the kitchen.

"Sure, which room?" I reply through closed teeth.

"The one in between yours and your brothers," he yells.

"No need to yell Dad, I can hear you fine." I reply.

I walk over to where Ana put her multiple bags and grabbed as many as I could then I started up the stairs. I kept dropping bags causing Ana to squeal at me about how there were valuable possessions in them. I had to use all my mental strength to not yell at her to get off her butt and help me. Eventually I made it up to the room. Carefully I set down her bags and opened the door.

I walked in and looked around. The room was a pale yellowish color. It had one window, on the opposite wall from the door, which was covered by pale blue curtains. On the wall to the right of the window there was a small bed. On the wall to the left of the window there was a medium sized closet. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. I was able to see the forest which I hunted in. As I was admiring the view I heard someone enter the room.

"Hey Ebby,"

"Hello Ana,"

"Cute little room you have here. Only one problem, it's too…" she pauses as if fishing for the right word.

"Bland? Normal?" I offer.

"Yes," she nods.

"Well I'll leave you here to unpack," I say heading out of the room.

"Sure, have fun with your father."

When I got downstairs with my dad I saw he was kneading the dough for cheese buns. His hands were working fast, and his face looked stern and focused.

"Need any help with that?" I ask.

He stops and looks up and smiles. "Haha no thanks, I thought you might want to spend some time with your mom. You should look for her, she's hunting."

"I love you dad," I say as I head over to the door. Right before I can open it, it opens. My mother walks in followed by a boy. It was Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I've been writing A LOT this weekend! :]<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Keep reading! & Review?**

**P.S. You should check out one of my other FanFictions; Never Again: Limitless (Maximum Ride) & Capitol Couture (Hunger Games)**

**~FlyingHighAndFree**


	10. Chapter 10: The Confession

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. I had NO time at all to write and I did this chapter in like thirty minutes. I promise I will write A LOT more in these next few days. Thanks to all the people who are still reading this! :) SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Shane. Wait? Am I hallucinating? I must be. Shane couldn't have walked into my house with my mom. No that's impossible. My mom doesn't know Shane. She might know his dad, but not Shane. And anyway, why would she bring him here? I open my mouth to ask the question but all that came out was a noise that sounded like a mixture of what and how.<p>

"Hey Ebony," Shane said.

"Hi," I mumbled. "What brings you here?"

After I say that I mentally face palm myself. Obviously my mom brought him here.

He must see that I feel stupid for he says, "Well I was just hunting in the woods when I ran into your mom, and from behind she looks exactly like you."

I stare at him blankly causing him to blush and shrug at me.

"Well honey, you told me you met him, and when I ran into him in the forest I decided to bring him here so he and you could… Talk…" her voice trailed off. Her eyes looked distant.

I sigh and put on a fake smile, "Well, would you like to go outside and…"

"Sit?" he finishes for me.

"Yea," I say as I lead him back out the front door and across my lawn.

"Umm… Where are we going?" he asks nervously.

"We're going to the town square." I mutter.

"Why?"

"There are shops there, we can get something to eat and we can talk."

I hear him running to catch up with me as I walk faster and faster into town. At this point I really didn't know what we were going to do; I just wanted to get away from my parents.

"Hey, Ebony, wait up!" he says grabbing my wrist.

I suddenly blush.

"F-fine…" I said yanking my wrist from his hand.

.:: ::.

Finally we arrived at a small run down shop. I sat down in one of the chairs and Shane sat across from me.

"Umm… How do we get food?" he questions.

I roll my eyes, "Just yell. This isn't District Two, you're not going to get waited on hand and foot."

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok."

"So what do you want to talk-" I started as he yelled, "HEY FOOD GUY. GET OVER HERE!"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he smiled innocently.

I let out a sigh and continued, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I thought you had something in mind." he shrugged.

"Well, actually I do."

"Go on?"

"Who… who is your-" I was interrupted once again.

"Someone yelled for the food guy?" the man said wiping his dirty hands on his overly used now brown-ish apron.

"That would be me." Shane raised one hand timidly.

"What you want to eat?" the man said right before he spit over to his left side. The disgust on Shane's face was bluntly shown.

"I would like…" he looked over at me for some help.

"Deer stew with a full loaf of bread on the side. Oh and don't forget to bring knife, two spoons and two bowls." I say placing my arms across my chest in a crossed form.

"Coming right up," the man said then walked away.

"You're right, this isn't District Two." he said distastefully.

"Get used to it. Anyway, I wanted to know about you, and your dad."

He looks at me then looks down and shakes his head. "Well, my dad is a fine hunter named Gale. Gale Hawthorne. His best friend was named Katniss Everdeen, your mother."

"Well if his best friend is my mother then why have I never heard of him my entire life?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Well my dad, Gale, convinced my mom to move back here so he could at least try talking to his long lost love, or your mom."

**(A/N: Ok I'm kinda too tired to write the rest of their conversation right now. I might write it later, so just prentend he told her everything about Katniss and Gale's relationship.) **

We continued talking and debating until the food arrived.

"Dig in." I tell Shane.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, one of the other reason my dad came back was so I could participate in the Hunger Games with you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again, and I really don't like this chapter at all. :**

**Well R&R :)**

**~TheMockingjayWriter **


End file.
